Random Vocaloid Moment!
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: "A-AKU BUKAN STALKER! AKU TIDAK MEMBUNTUTIMU! Aku—aku hanya... menelitimu.. setiap hari... sampai malam... dari balik pohon—" "MATI KAU!" / Kumpulan cerita drabble mengenai kehidupan sehari-hari para Vocaloid. Oh, dan, hati-hati, banyak Random Moment disini. R/R?


_1. Promise_

Janji itu, sempat ataupun tidak sempat—harus dibalas.

Apalagi, jika janji itu adalah janji yang sangat penting dengan seseorang..

.

.

"LEEEN! KAMU JANJI MAU BAYAR HUTANG 500 KEMARIN 'KAN? JANGAN KABUR LO!"  
"HIEEE! AMPUUUUN!"

..Termasuk, janji membayar hutang. Walaupun Cuma 500 perak.

_2. Fujoshi_

Siapa sih, yang menyangka kalau ternyata beberapa cewek di Vocaloid house adalah seorang FUJOSHI?

Ya, setidaknya, sekarang kau tahu.

"Aku sih, paling suka KaitoLen!" Ucap Rin dengan lantang

"Aku lebih suka KaitoMikuo! Ah, tapi MeitoKaito juga manis~" Sambung Miku

"Kalian bodoh? AkaitoMikuo itu yang paling imut! Kyaaa!" Gumi mulai berteriak seperti _fangirl_

"A-aku.. sebenarnya suka LukiMikuo.." Gumam Miki

Sementara itu, para lelaki yang dimaksudkan—mari kita absen. Kaito, Len, Mikuo, Luki, Meito, dan Akaito—hanya bisa _speechless_ mendengarkan pembicaraan 4 gadis ini secara diam-diam. Saat mereka semua bertemu pandang di waktu yang bersamaan, sebuah _awkward silence_ pun menguasai ruangan.

"..Kalian sedang apa berkumpul di depan pintu seperti ini?" Meiko yang kebetulan lewat pun, bertanya. Namun matanya menangkap sosok mereka semua yang kini sedang merona dan terasa canggung.

"Tidak... bukan apa-apa." Jawab para lelaki itu, serempak.

_3. Triangle Love_

"Banyak yang ribut dan protes, katanya, mereka lebih suka Kaito-san dipasangkan dengan Meiko-san.." Ucap Iroha saat memakan ramen miliknya di ruang tamu, ditemani dengan SeeU.

"Aah, tapi fans KaitoMiku juga banyak, loh. Banyak yang bilang Kaito-san begitu cocok dengan Miku-san.."

Percakapan mereka membuat Miku dan Meiko menatap satu sama lain, dan _sweatdropped _secara bersamaan.

"KALIAN BERCANDA? Siapa yang mau dipasangkan dengan BaKaito itu?" Ucap Miku dengan sinis, sambil mengunyah negi miliknya. "Lagipula... aku fans KaitoMikuo."

"Dengan BaKaito? AKU? Mungkin kalau semua sake di bumi ini sudah musnah, aku baru bisa menyukainya." Sambung Meiko. "Ah, dan Miku, jangan salah. KaitoLen itu lebih manis~"

-Sementara itu, Kaito—

"HUAAAATCHEEM!"

"WOI, BAKAITO! JANGAN JOROK KENAPA! BERSIN KO DI DEPAN ORANG! IIIH!" Bentak Rin—yang semenjak tadi sedang dibantu Kaito mengerjakan PR-nya.

"Sepertinya, ada yang ngomongin aku, deh.."

_4. Stalker?_

Aah, manisnya..

Luka-sama, andai saja kau tahu betapa aku mengagumi dirimu.. sosokmu yang begitu dewasa, rambut merah jambu milikmu yang terurai panjang, suaramu yang indah..

Bahkan terong-terong di muka bumi inipun, tak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku tentang dirimu.

Oh, Luka-sama..

.

.

"DASAR STALKEEEER!"

**BUAGH!**

**DZIGH!**

**PLAK!**

**JDEEEEEEEEER!**

"BWAH!"

Sesosok lelaki berambut panjang—dengan warna ungu yang menghiasi tiap helainya, kini sedang tergulai mengenaskan.. karena babak belur dihajar oleh Luka Megurine, dengan tuna raksasa kesayangannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH? Untuk apa membuntutiku sampai kemana-mana?"

"A-AKU BUKAN STALKER! AKU TIDAK MEMBUNTUTIMU! Aku—aku hanya... menelitimu.. setiap hari... sampai malam... dari balik pohon—"

"MATI KAU!"

Dan di hari itu juga, seisi Vocaloid House berduka cita atas babak belurnya Gakupo untuk yang ke 100 kalinya.

_4. Twincest? Wincest!_

"Len dan Rin itu imut, ya~"

Rin—yang awalnya sedang seru bermain dengan _PSP_ nya, dengan cepat menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Miku, Gumi, dan Meiko berdiri sambil menatap Rin dengan penuh arti.

"Aku ingin dengar lebih banyak duet dari kalian berdua, deh. Apalagi kalau lagunya tentang cinta~" Meiko tersenyum lebar sambil melirik ke arah Rin. Rin yang menyadari apa maksud Meiko, langsung membuang muka dan menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Kalian 'kan bukan kembar, kenapa tidak jadian saja? Mirror Image sih, sah-sah saja loh kalau berpacaran~" Gumi pun ikut-ikutan, membuat wajah Rin semakin panas.

"U-urussai! Kenapa tidak Gumi-chan atau Miku-nee saja yang jadian sama Len, hah? Kalian 'kan baru saja duet lagu romantis~" Ejek Rin

"Ooh, jadi Rin-chan cemburu~?" Miku tertawa kecil. "Tenang, tenang. Aku dan Gumi bernyanyi dengan Len tidak menggunakan hati~ kami tidak ada perasaan apapun kepadanya!"

"T-Tapi! A-aku sudah seperti saudara dengan Len. Mungkin dia juga hanya menganggapku sebagai adik.."

"Jangan menyerah dulu! Kenapa tidak coba tembak dia?" Tanya Meiko

"H-hah? Itu mustahil! Aku tak mungkin mengatakannya pada Len—"

"Mengatakan apa?"

Rin membatu di tempatnya saat mendengar suara Len tepat di belakangnya.

'_Sial. Sial. KENAPA TIBA-TIBA ADA LEN?_' jerit Rin dalam hati

Rin menatap ke tiga gadis yang sedari tadi memancingnya untuk menembak Len. Cih, mereka bertiga malah tertawa kecil sambil memasang tatapan yang mengatakan, 'cepat-tembak-dia-sekarang'.

"M-mengatakan... Apa ya~?" ucapku, mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Katakan saja, Rin. Tidak usah segan, kita sudah bersama-sama sejak dari kecil, 'kan?"

'_Ugh. Sekarang, aku harus cari alasan apa?' _pikir Rin

Rin pun akhirnya terdiam, memutar otak dan berusaha mencari alasan yang bagus. Miku, Gumi, dan Meiko kini sedang berada dalam _fangirl moment_ mereka, dimana mereka menanti untuk Rin mengatakan perasaannya sekarang juga.

Pikiran Rin yang sedang buntu ide pun—mendapatkan pencerahan saat melihat lelaki berambut perak yang berjalan melewati depan pintu. Piko! Ya, sebuah lampu ide pun menyala di atas kepala Rin.

"Aku.. maaf ya Len. Aku sedari dulu tidak jujur. Aku sebenarnya... ingin mengatakan..."

Rin menarik nafas, dan Len menghentikan nafasnya. Gumi, Meiko dan Miku, berharap apa yang mereka nanti-nantikan untuk terjadi.

"Perasaanku.. selalu mengatakan.. kalau kau dan Piko itu cocok untuk menjadi pasangan! Apalagi, kalian sama-sama shota~!"

...

...

...

"AKU BENCI RIN!" Len—dengan dramatisnya, berlari keluar kamar sambil menangis dan memasang wajah shotanya. Meninggalkan Rin yang cengo dan berkata, "Eh..?"

Sementara Gumi, Meiko, dan Miku, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

_5. Sweets _

_(**Shounen-ai alert! Skip cerita ini kalau ga suka shounen-ai)**_

Mikuo suka sesuatu yang manis.

Permen, coklat, kue, teh manis, susu manis, kopi manis—

Semua, semua makanan manis. Ia menyukainya.

Akaito, lebih menyukai makanan yang asin, atau pedas.

Paprika, cabai, kare, ramen pedas, kopi pahit, permen yang asam—

Ia benci makanan manis.

Begitu bertolak belakang, bukan?

"Kalian ini.." Lily menarik nafas dan membuangnya dengan malas. "Masa bertengkar besar cuma gara-gara Mikuo salah memberikan rasa permen kepadamu, Akaito? Berhenti jadi anak kecil!"

"Tapi, Lily—dia memberiku permen rasa strawberry! STRAW-BE-RRY! Kau tahu 'kan, aku benci rasa yang manis! Apalagi strawberry!"

"M-Maaf, maafkan aku.." Sementara Mikuo—yang dijadikan tersangka oleh Akaito, hanya menunduk dan memasang wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Ya sudahlah, terserah kalian saja! Pokoknya, kalian tidak dapat makan malam sampai kalian berbaikan!" Lily berjalan keluar, dan membanting pintu ruang santai di Vocaloid House.

Meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang bertengkar karena masalah kecil.

"Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku.."

"Bodoh! Terserah kau saja!"

"Aku.. aku akan menghilangkan rasa strawberrynya.. jika kau mau.."

"Menghilangkan? HAH! Kau pikir, kau bisa? Bagaimana caranya, hah?"

Mikuo memakan sebuah permen buatan Meiko yang dibuat special sesuai dengan rasa kesukaan masing-masing Vocaloid. Ia mengambil sebuah permen dengan bungkus berwarna merah, dan di bungkusnya tertulis tulisan, '_Chili Flavour'. _Dan Mikuo yang terkenal benci dengan rasa pedas—memakan permen itu.

Akaito menatap Mikuo heran, sampai akhirnya—lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu berjalan mendekatinya. Mikuo menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Akaito, dan membawa wajahnya semakin dekat—ke arah wajahnya.

Pedas dan asam, itu adalah rasa yang ada di dalam mulut Akaito sekarang.

Tunggu—

Pedas dan asam?

Akaito akhirnya tersadar bahwa Mikuo kini sedang menciumnya. Ralat, memberinya permen dengan mulutnya. Mikuo juga menjilati seluruh bagian dalam mulut Akaito, tak lupa juga permukaan lidah miliknya. Mikuo melakukan ritual yang disebut, 'menghapus rasa' tadi.

"Hnng—! Hey, apa yang kau laku—" Akaito mendorong Mikuo, sampai lelaki itu melepaskan ciumannya

"A-aku hanya menghilangkan rasa manisnya saja.. a-apa itu berhasil?"

Akaito merasakan seisi mulutnya sendiri. Sekarang, rasa manis strawberry itu sudah hilang sepenuhnya, digantikan oleh rasa asam dan pedas dari permen yang tadi Mikuo berikan.

"Y-ya... sudah hilang, sih.." Gumam Akaito. "..Terima kasih. Maaf, aku sudah membentakmu.."

"Tidak apa-apa!" Mikuo tersenyum lega, senang karena akhirnya ia dan Akaito berbaikan.

"..Hoo~? Jadi, kalian sudah berbaikan sekarang? Sudah jadian juga, hmm? ciumannya mesra sekali~"

Akaito terkejut dan langsung menatap tajam Lily yang sedang bersandar di depan pintu, sambil memasang senyum yang 'ada apa-apanya'.

"BERISIK, LILY! PERGI SANA!"

"Ahaha~ baik, baik. Kalau mau berduaan sama Mikuo, bilang saja~"

"PERGI!"

_6. Love is War?—No. FOOD IS WAR!_

"Kau sudah siap, Len?"

"Sudah, Rin."

"Bagaimana dengan kalian, pasukan 6?"

"Siap!" Ucap Piko riang

"Siap~" Yuki hanya tersenyum manis

"Siap siap siap! Aku siap~" Jawab Kaito

"Nah, sekarang..."

"SERAAAAAAANG!"

Akhirnya, semua orang pun muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya masing-masing. Ada yang membawa pistol air, jepit rambut, gantungan baju, terong, sampai bulu mata anti badai Syahrini—sebagai senjata mereka.

Dan perang besar yang mereka lakukan ini,

Hanya untuk mendapatkan satu loyang kue buatan master yang hanya bisa dimakan oleh 5 orang.

"KUE BUATAN MASTER AKAN JADI MILIKKU!" Teriak Miku dengan ganas, sambil bersiap menyerang kue tak berdosa yang tersimpan rapi di atas meja.

"JANGAN BANYAK BERMIMPI, KUNCIR DUA BODOH!" Lily menepis Miku sampai terjatuh. "KUE INI, AKAN JADI MILIKKU!" Lily pun bersiap mengambil kue itu—sampai ia diserang dengan lemparan roti perancis oleh Teto.

"MENJAUH! KUE ITU MILIKKU!" Tak mau kalah, Meiko pun berlari dan bersiap membawa kue itu ke pelukannya

"Ah, supaya suasana perang makin terasa, aku ledakkan tabung gas saja deh~" Yuki—yang entah polos atau bego, mulai melakukan ritual peledakan tabung gasnya

**JDEEEEEEEEEEER!**

...

"Tadai- HUWAH!" Master, yang baru saja selesai membuat beberapa loyang kue lagi—yang cukup untuk jatah semua anggota Vocaloid, terkejut melihat rumah mereka sudah hancur lebur dan tak berbentuk. "ADA APA INI?"

Ternyata, perang itu bisa diawali dari makanan, ya?

_7. Truth or Dare_

"Truth or dare, Neru?"

Rin, Neru, Teto, Lily dan Miki—kini sedang bermain Truth or Dare di ruangan berkumpul Vocaloid House. Neru mendapatkan giliran pertama—karena botol yang baru saja diputar, tepat mengarahkan ujungnya ke arah Neru.

"Dare."

"Baiklah. Aku menantangmu untuk mencampurkan negi Miku dengan Ice cream milik Kaito, lalu memasukkan beberapa tetes sake ke atas ice creamnya, juga beberapa potong tuna dan terong. Sentuhan terakhir, masukkan selai kacang di atasnya!"

"EWW! Bukankah nanti rasanya jadi aneh?" Lily mengangkat satu alisnya, membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa rasa ice creamnya nanti

"Yaah, apa boleh buat~ nah Neru, bisa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Teto

"Hah, itu sih lebih mudah dibanding matematika anak SD."

Neru keluar dari ruangan, dan terdengar berjalan keluar menuju dapur—yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan sambil menunggu Neru kembali!" Rin memutar kembali botol berwarna hijau itu, dan akhirnya—botol itu berhenti ke arah Lily.

"Lily, Truth or Dare?" Tanya Miki

"Truth."

"Hmm.. Siapa lelaki yang kau suka di Vocaloid House?" Sekarang,Teto yang bertanya.

"Tidak ada. Mereka bodoh semua, sih. Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

"JANGAN BERBOHONG~" Rin melirik Lily penuh arti. "Padahal, aku menemukan banyak foto-foto Leon-san—PHUFT!" Mulut Rin dengan sukses disumbat oleh dua buah jeruk mandarin, bertepatan dengan Neru yang sudah kembali dari dapur.

"Oh.. Leon, ya?" Teto melirik Lily penuh arti

"Diam!" Lily memutar botolnya. "Ha! Miki, giliranmu!"

"E-eh, aku?"

"Truth or dare?"

"T-truth.."

Lily memutar otak, mencari pertanyaan yang pas untuk ditanyakan kepada Miki. Lily sedikit bingung, apalagi ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Miki—ia hanya kadang berbicara dengannya saja, itupun kalau Rin mengajak mereka berdua bermain bersama.

"Oh!" Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Lily. "Kalau kau diminta bernyanyi 'Magnet', dengan siapapun itu, kau memilih siapa?"

"Umm.." Miki memutar bola matanya. "Kalau dengan perempuan, mungkin dengan Meiko-san! Aku memang suka suaranya."

"Kalau dengan laki-laki?" Tanya Neru

"...Um.. m-mungkin... Piko."

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

4 detik...

***insert 'DAFUQ?' meme here***

"KAU SUKA SAMA PIKO SI SHOTA ITU?" Teriak Teto dan Lily bersamaan

"B-BUKAN! I-itu hanya karena kami 'saudara'! Master membuat model kami sama, j-j-jadi-"

"AKU AKAN BERITAHU PIKO SEKARANG!" Rin langsung berlari ke luar ruangan

"JANGAAN!"

"MIKI, KAU TIDAK BOLEH KABUR!" Teto dan Neru langsung menggenggam kedua lengan Miki. Sang gadis merah jambu hanya pasrah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Rin kembali dengan _bad poker face _di wajahnya.

"Umm.. Miki? Aku rasa, kau sebaiknya melupakan saja Piko, ya?"

"E-eh? Maksudmu?"

"Tadi-"

.

.

.

"U-uh, Len.. sepertinya, tadi Rin lihat 'kecelakaan' kita.."

"AP—" Len menepuk jidatnya. "KUSO! Lagian, kenapa kau bisa kepeleset tepat di depanku, sih? Jadinya kan—kita.. tidak sengaja.. b-berciuman.."

"ITU 'KAN GARA-GARA KAMU BUANG KULIT PISANG SEMBARANGAN!"

"..Oh, iya ya?"

.

.

.

"Um.. ah, ayo lanjutkan permainan kita!" Rin tertawa hampa, bermaksud untuk menghilangkan awkard silence yang menguasai mereka

"I-ide bagus! Hahaha!"

Dan mereka semua pun bermaksud untuk melupakan kejadian hari ini.

_8. Galau_

"Kalian sadar ga? Kebanyakan lagu yang Master buat untuk kita—lagunya galau."

Ucapan Rin di siang bolong itu membuat semua Vocaloid dan UTAUloid termenung. Mereka pun mencoba mengingat beberapa lagu yang dimaksud Rin.

"Karakuri Pierrot. Just be Friends. Rain stops, good-bye. Proof of Life. Soundless voice. Semuanya GALAU."

"Benar juga.." ucap Kaito sambil memasukkan sendok ice cream ke dalam mulutnya. "Memang sih, tidak semua. Tapi kebanyakan memang galau."

"Lagu yang tidak galau.. Dancing Samurai, Suki Kirai, Juvenile, Gemini.. itu pun karena hampir semuanya lagu romantis." Timpal Miku

"Selain lagu galau dan romantis, ada satu hal yang aku perhatikan.." Rin memakan jeruk terakhirnya. "..Master juga membuat lagu yang pervert."

...Hening.

"Duke of Venomania, Spice!, Ee? Aa, Sou., Romeo and Cinderella, Magnet,.." Meiko menghitung dengan jarinya. "Eegh! Yang lainnya juga masih banyak!"

"Tuh 'kan!" Rin merasa puas karena teorinya benar. "Kesimpulannya, Master itu Oom oom mesum yang galau!"

Dan dari balik tembok, Master menangis sambil memasang meme _Forever Alone_ di wajahnya.


End file.
